


Soon

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Dean steps out of the shadow of the doorway to his bedroom. “You’re leaving.” It’s not a question.“They want me to,” Cas tells him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com). Come say hi :)

“Soon,” Castiel tells them when the other angels ask when he is returning to Heaven. He’s on a hunt with Dean and Sam, beyond their sight and reach. He hears Dean’s voice. The other angels are gone.

“Soon,” Castiel tells the angels when they return. Dean and Sam are sleeping inside a motel room. Cas stands outside the door, guarding. The angels glance past him, and he stretches out his wings, blocking them.

“ _Soon_ ,” Castiel tells them, angrily, when they summon him into a warehouse, ripping him from the backseat of the Impala. He’d been talking to Dean, mid-sentence.

“Soon,” Castiel whispers, standing in boxer shorts in a hallway of the bunker. Dean hadn’t angel-proofed it. He wanted Cas to be able to come and go. Cas glances at Dean’s door, where he left Dean sleeping. His grace aches to return, to stretch beside him and hold him again. 

The other angels stare through him.

They disappear. 

Dean steps out of the shadow of the doorway to his bedroom, very much awake. His arms are crossed and his eyes are stormy. His soul is spiked sharp, hurt and defensive. “You’re leaving.” It’s not a question.

“They want me to,” Cas tells him.

Dean nods. He swallows. “What do _you_ want?”

Cas searches his grace. It doesn’t take long. “I want to stay with you, Dean.” He’s known it all along. Until recently, he didn’t know he could have it.

“Good,” Dean says. He unhooks his arms, holds them open. Cas steps forward into the space between and Dean wraps around him. “Good,” he says again, words whispered now against Cas’s ear. The hurt eases from his soul, leaving it warm and bright.

Cas smiles against his cheek, then kisses him.

The angels do not ask again.


End file.
